


Laura's Big Test

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura's Big Test

Laura is 17 and she has a big big… possibly even huge problem. One that, ok… It was totally her fault but… Maybe it wasn’t going to be… bad. Laura covered her face and leaned into her locker, who was she kidding?? Of course it was going to be bad. Her luck was clearly spinning away into the toilet. And skipping class right now… Yeah not going to help. But what  _would_ help… With resolve she closed her locker and headed through the halls to where Derek was languishing in economics class. She peeked through the window in the door, waiting for Derek to stop staring blankly at nothing and notice her before the teacher did. Finally he glance to the side to see her wave frantically, he raised his hand complaining of stomach upset and was excused to the nurse. As he slid out of the door, Laura grabbed his arm and yanked him almost off his feet.

 

“Laura! What’s your-“ He began.

 

“Derek shut up. I need your help I am freaking out!!!” Laura hissed, dragging him down the hallway.

 

“I can see that!  _Why_?!” Derek growled, trying to free his arm with little success.

 

Laura stopped so sharply he ran into her, “Der. I think I’m pregnant.”

 

Derek looked like a broken toy. “WHAT?!!? HOW ARE YOU PREGNANT!??!”

 

Laura shushed him by lapping her hand over his mouth so hard he whimpered. “How? Seriously?? How? When a boy and girl really like each other…”

 

Derek yanked her hand off his face, “Laur, for Christ’s sake! I know  _how_  but … HOW!? Camden’s a  _freshman_.”

 

Laura gives him a look, “So are you! So what? A di-“

 

Derek shoved Laura, “OK OK STOP. What can I do?”

 

Laura relaxed and pulled Derek into a hug. Derek hugged back eagerly. Hugging he could do. Hugging was awesome. Hearing about his sister getting the D. Not so much thanks. At least it was awesome until Laura sniffled wetly. Laura was  _crying_?! Laura ever cried!! It freaked him out a bit.

 

“Hey… Laura it’ll be ok…” Derek soothed, rubbing her back and rocking slightly. He likes rocking, rocking helps him. It’s soothing.

 

Laura leans back and wipes her eyes. “I need you on this one Goose.”

 

“I don’t think now is the time to break out the Top Gun references, Mav.”

 

“Shut up. It’s keeping me calm.” Laura said, punching him in the shoulder.

 

Derek laughed and slid her arm through his, letting her pull him along to the car that way. “Well then are you requesting a flyby Ghost Rider?”

 

Laura laughed brightly and squeezed his arm gratefully.

 

It was Derek she sent into the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. He came back with seven. Laura looked in the bag and gave him a ‘what the hell?’ look. Derek shrugged in reply, “I thought you’d want to be really sure.”

 

Laura nodded, “Good thinking. This is why you’re the methodical one.”

 

“This is why you ended up knocked up.” Derek pointed up.

 

“You’re demoted to the jackass one.”

 

Derek smiled and gripped her hand on the gearshift. “It’ll be ok.”

 

+++++++++++

 

Derek paced outside of the bathroom, “Well??”

 

“DEREK BACK OFF ME OK?? THIS IS A LOT OF PEEING TO DO.”

 

“Gross, Laur. Really gross.”

 

“What when you looked at the boxes what did you think I would do? Stick them in my-“

 

“LAURA GODDAMN!”

 

Laura laughed at him hysterically.

 

Alec popped up on the stairs, startling Derek so bad he yelped.

 

“DAD!” Derek looked guilty like a murderer cleaning his knives in church.

 

Alec’s mouth twitched into a slow smirk as he finished ascending the stairs. “Derek… You’re home really early?”

 

Derek’s mouth moved but no sound came out. Alec raised his eyebrow and waited, enjoying how cute it was when his son tried so hard to be crafty… And he failed. It was cute. Alec could barely resist trying to get a picture of it as he waited and watched Derek start just making random squeaky noises. Alec’s smile spread across his face completely as he knocked on the bathroom door, “Laura? Open up.”

 

“I’m peeing Dad…” Laura called out.

 

“I don’t hear you peeing. And I don’t think you guys are into what it would entail for you to be in there peeing and Derek to be out here listening.”

 

Derek’s face is a mask of horror and Alec reaches above the door of the bathroom and grabs the small skewer from the lintel and pops the lock on the door. It’s not what Alec expected to find. Laura is desperately trying to hide pregnancy tests without touching the peed on parts. Her face is white as a sheet and Alec just stares then slowly and quietly closes the door. Derek is bright red and bug eyed watching his Dad who is sort of staring blankly at the bathroom door. Alec feels like he has gone blind because… He did not just see his baby girl with a festival of pregnancy tests in the bathroom trying to hide them like a crack addict. HE WOULD RATHER IT HAVE BEEN DRUGS.  _OH MY GOD._  He thinks, his whole world reeling like he’s standing up in the Gravitron after eight shots of tequila again. Derek jumps as his Dad’s head jerks towards him then back again, shaking slightly. Alec can hear monkeys screaming in the distance getting louder and louder and  _louder_.

 

“Absolutely not.” Alec says suddenly.

 

“What.” Derek asks, still pressed against the wall. He didn’t want to abandon Laura but he doesn’t really want to attract too much attention either.

 

“No.” Alec says decisively. “She can’t be. My daughter would be safe. She wouldn’t do this to her future. She wouldn’t make me murder that boy. But I will. Have you met his Dad? He’s a dick. She can’t bring a dick into our family. Laura you can’t bring that dick into the family. We’re too awesome for that. We’re too pretty – there are  _standards_  Laura! What am I gonna tell Peter… Oh my god… Peter is going to call me Grandpa! LAURA YOU CAN’T MAKE ME A GRANDPA!!”

 

Derek reached out and gripped Alec’s shoulder, “Dad… Breathe. Dad… C’mon…”

 

Laura threw the door open. “I’M NOT PREGNANT!!” She danced a bit in relief and Alec shakily pulled her into a hug, tugging in Derek too because really – it was him who needed the hug!

 

“Laura.” Alec murmured after a while.

 

“Yeah Dad?” Laura hugged him and Derek extra tight in her relief.

 

“You’re grounded.” Alec said.

 

“WHAT!??! DADDY!!”

 

“For three months.”

 

“OH MY GOD!!! DADDY!!”

 

“It should be eighteen years for your scary almost baby.”

 

“DADDY!!”

 

“This is a light sentence.” Alec said. “And Derek will keep you company.”

 

“WHAT!??!” Derek yelped.

 

“You are an accessory to my mental break, son. So you wanted to help you can do the time with her.”

 

“I’M BEING PUNISHED FOR HELPING MY SISTER?? WHAT KIND OF SENSE DOES THIS MAKE??”

 

“As much sense as either of you having UNPROTECTED SEX and then HIDING IT LIKE … LIKE!! EASTER BUNNIES!” Alec blinked and then smiled, that was a perfect analogy, one of hiding and uncontrolled propagation.

 

Alec kisses Laura’s forehead, following it with a kiss to Derek’s forehead. “You did good Derek. But there are still consequences. And you Laura, you knew better. Do better in the future – I want you to achieve your dreams but not with babies until you are really ready ok? When you can trust him with the family furry problem then you can have all the unprotected sex you want. Because you’ll be engaged. OK?”

 

Laura rolled her eyes and hugged Alec tightly, “I learned my lesson Dad… Sorry.”

 

Alec smiled and cupped her face, kissing her nose, “I love you Laura. Now thank your brother. He is going to come help me start dinner and you are going to do the laundry.”

 

Laura sighed and rolled her eyes, “Fiiiiiiine. Thanks Daddy…” She headed down the hallway to start gathering dirty clothes.

 

Alec turned to Derek and kept his grip on his son’s shoulder. “Derek.” He whispered. “Help me downstairs or I am going to fall down them.”

 

Derek’s eyes bugged out as he slipped his arms around his Dad, afraid he was about to collapse. “Dad!”

 

Alec put his fingers over Derek’s face, “Shhhh… Help me downstairs then you are pouring me a tall glass of vodka. And while I drink that you are going to start dinner. And we never ever tell your mother.”

 

Derek looked at Alec with so much doubt on his face that Alec melted.

 

“God my kids are so cute…. I am looking forward to grandkids but not… not now OK? Good lord your brother is  _two_. He needs to be older than his own nephew by at least like… ten years… Can you do that?” Alec pleads, letting Derek walk him downstairs.

 

Derek kissed his Dad’s head, “Ten years it is.”

 

“Good man.”

 

Of course Talia found out anyway, no one thought to CAREFULLY dispose of the tests. And everyone was in trouble. Even Alec. No one puts one over on the Alpha. No one.


End file.
